


Purples and Blues

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius's new favorite colors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purples and Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeartsIgnite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsIgnite/gifts).



> For [](http://heartsignite.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://heartsignite.livejournal.com/)**heartsignite** 's prompt "purple and blue"

Sirius's favorite colors had always been red and gold. Even in his heart as a child when he had wanted to be anything but Slytherin green, he had daydreamed of dressing in red and gold. And now it was all around him and he was in love.

But they were no longer his favorite colors. There was something too beautiful and too intoxicating in his new favorites. He sat behind Remus in classes now so he could watch them move, to know he had done it himself with his own lips. They were truly the most beautiful colors-- the little bruises Remus worse along his neck and by his ear, the purples and blues of what they did in the middle of the night.


End file.
